(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a sealant liner applicator used for applying a sealant inside a metal jar lid and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a sealant liner applicator having a magnetic wheel and a starwheel used for high speed rotation of metal jar lids, steel can lids and the like and applying the sealant thereon.
(b) Discussion of Prior Art
Heretofore, there have been a variety of different types of sealant liner applicators using an upper and lower chuck for rotating metal lids or metal ends and applying a sealant thereon. These types of applicators require a large initial capital investment. Also, the equipment is complex and expensive to maintain. Further the changing of different lid sizes is complicated.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,898,954 to Galitz, a complex compound applying machine is descrsibed. The machine includes two different oscillating members for alternate feeding of articles receiving a compound. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,564,877 to Hamilton, a turret liner machine is disclosed. The turret liner is used for applying a sealing compound to the end of cans. This type of applicator includes a spray mist system next to sealant injector nozzles. In U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,262,629 and 5,215,587 to McConnellogue et al., two different sealant applicators for can lids are described. The applicators are used in conjunction with a rotary chuck table. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,840,138 to Stirbis, a sealant supply system is illustrated having a plurality of rotatable sealant applying heads. In U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,113,333 and 6,547,878 to Rutledge et al., a rotating lift chuck with a plurality of sealant applying guns is disclosed.
None of the above mentioned prior art patents specifically disclose the unique features, structure and function of the subject magnetic sealant liner applicator as discussed herein.
In view of the foregoing, it is a primary objective of the subject invention to provide a highly reliable sealant liner applicator for applying sealant to metal lids at seeds in a range of 600 to 1500 lids per minute.
Another object of the invention is the initial capital investment cost of the subject invention is far less when compared to more complex sealant applicators currently on the market. Also, the magnetic sealant liner applicator requires fewer moving parts, requires fewer replacement parts and requires less maintenance with lower operating costs.
Yet another object of the applicator is to eliminate all chucks and a lower drive system used on similar equipment. The invention uses a novel magnetic wheel in conjunction with a starwheel for spinning the lids as a sealant gun applies sealant thereon.
Still anther object of the invention is the magnetic sealant liner applicator can be quickly changed for runs of different sizes of metal lids.
The magnetic sealant liner applicator includes a tabletop with a magnetic wheel drive motor and a starwheel drive motor mounted thereon. The starwheel drive motor is attached to a first drive belt. The first drive belt is attached to a drive pulley mounted on a bottom portion of a vertical drive shaft. The drive shaft is mounted on bearings attached to a center of the tabletop. A starwheel is attached to a top portion of the drive shaft The starwheel includes a plurality of cam followers mounted around the circumference thereof. Also, the starwheel includes a plurality of sealant guns disposed around the circumference and next to the cam followers. The guns are electrically connected to a computer mounted inside a rotary union. The rotary union is mounted on a center of a base plate. The base plate is mounted on top of the starwheel and centered thereon. The computer in the rotary union is programmed for turning the liners xe2x80x9conxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9coffxe2x80x9d. When the guns are turned xe2x80x9conxe2x80x9d, sealant is applied to an inside of metal lids as they spin next to the circumference of the magnetic wheel. The metal lids ride in a semicircular lid track between an outer track guide and the circumference of the magnetic wheel. The magnetic wheel is disposed under the starwheel and is driven by a second drive belt attached to the magnetic wheel drive motor. The magnetic wheel drive motor drives the magnetic wheel in a clockwise direction. The starwheel drive motor drives the starwheel in a counterclockwise direction. In this manner, the metal lids are spun around the semicircular lid track as the sealant gun applys sealant thereon and before they exit the applicator.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent to those familiar with various types of sealant liner applicators used for applying sealant to metal lids when reviewing the following detailed description, showing novel construction, combination, and elements as herein described, and more particularly defined by the claims, it being understood that changes in the various embodiments of invention are meant to be included as coming within the scope of the claims, except insofar as they may be precluded by the prior art.